One Last Time
by Goku's Princess
Summary: A few years has passed since Goku died during the cell games. Chichi is lonley and despertly wants him back. She is capable calling him telepathically! Does it work? R&R!!!!


One Last Time  
It's been a few years since Goku attempted at annihilating Cell. Chichi looks in their bedroom on the right side of the bed where he used to sleep. She would cry herself to sleep every night, and Gohan would be there to comfort her.  
  
When Gohan remembers that day he defeated Cell and witnessed his fathers passing, he would smile and say to himself that his father was a hero. Chichi and Gohan took those three years and mourned him.  
  
A couple of days later, Gohan was at school. Chichi was at home doing dishes and making lunch. While cooking, she hears a knock at her door.  
  
"Chichi?"  
  
A familiar voice she heard at the door.   
  
"Hey, Bulma."  
  
"Chichi, what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know. I know I'm supposed to support Goku's decision of not coming back this time, but the truth is I don't think I can let go of him. We have been together for many years since we were children and had two beautiful children together, I just don't think I'm ready to move on."  
  
"You have to, Chichi. What he did was very noble, and he saved everyone for what he has done. Letting go of him is a painful thing, but you gotta think about what he did to save the earth."  
  
"I know, but why does it have to be him?"  
  
Chichi started crying on Bulma's shoulder. It was about time for Gohan to come home. She didn't want him to see her breaking down, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Later that night, Chichi lies down on her bed and looks up to the ceiling. She remembers the first night she and Goku made love for the first time.   
"Are you sure you're ready, Chichi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two kiss passionately and started to make love. He broke the thrust making Chichi squeal in pain, but she knew what she wanted to do all this time. Months later, she found out she was pregnant with his first child. It was Gohan.  
  
The flashback closes inside her mind, and wishes she could turn back time to make things right. As she starts to dream again, Gohan stands at her doorway.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hey Honey."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you thinking about dad again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I miss him too mom, but please try not to be sad. He did this to save us from dying. He loves you mom, because I feel his spirit around me when I sleep."  
  
"I know, but I can't live without him. I just wish for one day, he was not dead. He would be down here with us and being a part of our family."  
  
"Maybe you're wish will come true someday."  
  
"Thank you, son. Now get ready for bed. School starts tomorrow."  
  
Gohan nodded and ran back to his room. She continues to think about Goku. She takes that attempt and tries to talk to him through her mind. She sees everyone else do that.   
  
"Goku."  
  
There was no answer, and Chichi started sobbing. She attempts to try again and hopes that he would speak back.  
  
"Please, if you are there speak back to me."  
  
From the other world, Goku is training with a few of his friends. He hears her call.  
  
"Chichi?"  
  
Chichi heard him talk back to her. She was very surprised that he heard him calling for him. She finally got what she wanted, to speak to him telepathically.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"I'm here. What is it?"  
  
"Do you have the time to talk to me?"  
  
"Chichi. I would love to, but I'm training with King Kai now. Can you try me back later?"  
  
"Sure. Anything you wish. I love you, Goku."  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart."  
  
Chichi has tears storm down her cheeks. The next morning, she wakes up. She has told Gohan that she's running to the store to get milk. He had to leave for school soon, she promised to hurry back.   
  
Moments after coming back, Gohan was gone. There was a note that was left that he was going to meet up with Krillin before school. She sighed and sat down at the table. A couple of hours later, she rested on the bed. She thought of Goku, and tried to speak to him again.  
  
"Goku, are you there?"  
  
There was dead silence. Somehow, it wouldn't reach to him. She was very upset. Later that night after Gohan went to bed; she attempted to try again and hoped that he would come through. Before trying a black shadow walked through her bedroom door.  
  
"Okay, Gohan. Go back to bed now."  
  
The voice did not respond back. The shadow crept closer to the bed, and finally when he was revealed in the light, Chichi couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Hey Chichi."  
  
"W-What happened?"  
  
"I'm still dead, but he let me spend one night with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but it will be worth it."  
  
Before she could speak, Goku kissed her very passionately. He stroke a hand up her thigh and opened his mouth to kiss. She kissed him back with passion, and made small kisses to his neck. He pressed closer to her and continued on french kissing her. Chichi removed some clothing, and made love to him one last time.   
-The End- 


End file.
